BREAK OUT!
by bansheecall
Summary: Right...uk...the wwf superstars get locked in a arena together will hell break out or will they?
1. Break out

BREAK OUT!  
  
"LOOK OUT" Amanda called to her bother Chris Jericho. Chris turned round to see Eddie holding a chair and was just about to it him with it. Chris hit Eddie taking the chair off him passed it to Amanda Chris then went for the walls of Jericho to get the win.  
"Nice one Chris"  
"Thanks sis how's the shoulder?" he asked  
"Fine not broken or dissociated I can movie it alright"  
"Good will you get it looked at anyway"  
Amanda sighed "Okay"  
Just has they made their way up the ramp Eddie had gotten back up Chris and Amanda turned round the kicked Eddie "Stay down will you?" Amada said  
  
"Are you going to have your shoulder looked at now?"  
"OK you don't think I go do you?"  
"No I'm going to stand here till I see you go in" Amanda rolled his eyes and moaned   
"Chris has big bothers go you have to be the biggest pain of all"  
"Thanks now go" Chris said laughing  
"I'm going, I'm going"  
  
"Great match Chris" Matt said has he came into the room  
"Thanks man how you feeling Chy?"  
"Like death I hate having the flu"  
"Have you tried hot lemonade and honey?" Lita asked  
"What"  
"My mom used to give it to me when I had the flu worked has well"  
Everyone looked at Lita puzzled  
"How's Amanda?" Mark asked   
"She's fine I've sent her to get it looked at it's not broke or dissociated though"  
"She's lucky then" Lita said  
"Yeah it looked like a bad bang" Chyna added  
Has she said that the door opened "Hey what the doc say?" David asked  
"Just that I'd knocked it not broken or dissociated something I knew already." She said giving Chris a small kick. "He's just put a tubeigrip on it give me some ointment so it doesn't get stiff and a few painkillers for any pain I may get with it."   
"You where lucky" Lita said again  
"I know I thought it was broke cos I couldn't move it at first but Eddie had just given me dead arm"  
"Well you got play back on him with that kick"  
"Yeah I'm proud of that one" Amanda said has they walked out the room  
  
Kane looked out the curtains "That's odd"  
"What's odd Kane?" Mark asked  
"Look, no ones leaving?"  
"There was a lot of people out there they may be doing block by block" Ambi said  
Mark shook his head "no ones gone at all not from the top stands or lower"  
"Let have a look" Chris said  
"Yeah no one at all"  
"Guys I'm I glad I've frond you"  
"What's up Shane" Matt asked  
"We think we may have a bomb every one has to stay here in the arena" he said  
"A BOMB?" Mark said  
"God for real or just a wand up?" Lita asked  
"We don't know yet but we all have to keep in the Arena area. We can't go outside everyone has to stay here inside the arena"  
"If there's a Bomb shouldn't we all get out of here?" Ambi asked  
"No they think it's outside. They KNOW it's not in here they did a safety check before the event started and checked all bags the person who made the phone call said it's in a bag in a car"  
"OK thanks Shane" Chyna said  
"No problem"  
"SHANE...wait...what are you going to do to keep the superstars apart? Cos if we have to go out to the fans then the last thing they need is a group of superstars having a battle royal out there?"  
Shane smiled "Don't worry Amanda all superstars have been told that any sign of trouble they will be fired"  
Amanda nodded.  
  
They made their way out to the Arena area some of the wrestlers where out already Debra, Mick APA and a few others. A load of kids came over to them for autographs. Has the crowd died down Ambi, Amanda, Mark and Kane were talking when she noticed a small girl stood behind Kane smiling.  
"Hey there how are you" Amanda came down to the girl's eye level   
"Fine thank you very much please may I have your autograph?"  
"Of course you may what's your name?"  
"My name is Rosie Thank you very much for asking "  
"What a pretty name and how old are you Rosie?"  
"Yes it is a pretty name thank you very much, I'm 5 years old thank you very much. I got twin bother his name Scott I go get him" Rosie ran off and came back with a young boy "This Scott my bother"  
"Hey Scott where's your mum and dad?"  
"Don't have one" Scott said  
"We got youth worker"  
"We sleep in a big house with lots of other Kids same age has us"  
"A kids home?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well where's your youth worker?"  
"Don't know lost them"  
"You should stay with us then" Kane said we'll go and look for them  
Scott shook his head "No we don't want to"  
"You have to" Kane said  
"No" both children  
"Yes" Kane said  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No, no, no"  
"Yes"  
"Yes" they said  
"No I mean yes I mean Bother..."  
"Hey don't look at me"  
"I'm going to go get Chyna or Chris." Has Kane walked off Rosie and Scott ran and took hold of Kane's hand. They could hear Scott telling to Kane "When I grow up I'm going to be a wrestler just like you"  
"Yeah and me"  
"And I'm going to beat everyone up"  
"Yeah and me"  
"CHYNA!!!"  
"You've got your work cut out for you there Kane" Amanda shouted has the three of them started laughing.  



	2. Break out

BREAK OUT  
Part 2  
  
"We've frond some blankets, and even a few mattress's" Lita said  
"The first aid room is giving us some blankets and pillows has well" Matt said  
"That's great" Amanda said "at least we can make a few people sleep easy"  
"We could put mats down you know what they do gymnastics on" Jeff said  
"You know that a great idea I'll talk to Shane" Ambi walked off to find Shane to ask him  
"I wonder how Kane's getting on with his two young fans?" Amanda said  
Mark lifted his shudders "Do you think we should have gone with them?"  
"What...nah...There kids they'll be fine" Amanda said  
"Yea I know they'll be fine it's the Kane I'm worried about!" Mark said. Amanda looked at Mark then started to laugh.  
  
"Amanda glad your here" The Doctor said  
"Why? Is everything ok?" Amanda asked  
"What? OH yes it's that because we have to sleep here and your going to be on a cold hard floor I'll have to put your arm up"  
"Awww WHAT?"  
"I know, I know but it's just so it doesn't pop out of place all"  
"Doc they've found some mattress's I'll sleep on one of those."  
"Amanda have you seen them? They are has thin has anything please it's just so you'll be ok"  
Amanda sighed "OK, OK but it's for one night only OK?"  
"No problem" The doctor said has he put her arm in a sling .   
"You OK sis?" David asked  
"Yeah they're just putting it in a sling to be on the safe side" Amanda said  
"Oh right"  
"Did Kane find Chyna and Chris?" Mark asked  
"Yeah, who are them kids?" David asked  
"Two kids from a home they have taken to Kane." Kane then came back with the kids still behind him.  
"Still got them with you Kane?"  
"Yes"  
"WE NO WANT GO TO YOUTH WORKER" Rosie said looking up to the seven foot Kane putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot.  
"What did Chris and Chy say?"  
"They asked if I could look after Owen sometime" Amanda, Mark and David started to laugh  
"Kane will you teach us how to wrestle?" Scott asked  
"Please Kane"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Cos your to young"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"ok. Will you undertaker?"  
"No I can't like Kane said your young"  
"ok then"  
  
"How long dose it take to find out if it a real bomb or not?" Kane said  
"There must be something behind it if they're taking this long?" Ambi said Amanda nodded her head in agreement "I'm Hungry" Rosie said  
"Me to" Scott said  
"Me three" Chyna said "I wonder if there is any food left?"  
"I don't see why not if no one can leave there should be I'll go and have a look" Amanda said   
  
She walked round to have a look stopping to talk to some fans on the way round. when she bumped into Someone she didn't want to...Banshee.  
"How are you Amanda?"  
"No better for seeing you Banshee?" She said folding her arms  
"You can't keep him away from the dark side for ever Amanda"  
"I'm not keeping him away, he doesn't want to return he was done with you long before he met me."  
Banshee smiled "He can never be done with us Amanda one day he will return"  
"Banshee...I don't know what or why you have beef with me and your bothers if Kane can make peace with Mark and both me and Mark can make Peace with Kane I'm sure you can to Banshee"  
Banshee started to laugh "you really don't get it do you? I will only make peace with my bother's when they come home. Oneday Amanda Taker will still your soul"  
"He did that along time ago Banshee. He took soul and my heart only he didn't take them I give them to him."  
Banshee was lost for words has she walked away from Amanda.  



	3. Break out

BREAK OUT  
PART 3  
  
Amanda walked back her face looking like Thunder "What's wrong?" Taker asked  
"I've just had a run in with your lovely sister Banshee"  
"What did she want?" Kane said coming over to them  
"Usually"  
"I've had it" Mark said going to walk to Banshee  
"No Mark this is what she wants" Amanda said stopping him  
"What do you mean?" Kane asked   
"I mean that she'll say she never saw me that she never said anything" she said just has Rosie came over to Kane, Taker, and Amanda.  
"Kane come play eye spy. Hey Amanda"  
"Hey Rosie"  
"You come play with us?"  
"No" Kane said "Time you went to sleep"  
"Nah I'm not tie-tie yet"  
"How do these kids have so much energy?" Kane asked  
Amanda and Mark started to laugh.  
  
A few hours past and everyone started to fall asleep Mark, Amanda, Kane and the two kids where still awake Kane sat down near his bother "You both all right?"  
"I'm fine" Amanda said  
"And me. I just want to get back to the hotel." Mark said "Knowing she's here makes it hard for me to sleep. I don't know what she could do." Amanda Understood what he was saying and if she was honest she was finding hard as well not knowing where Banshee was or what Banshee would do.  
Rosie yawned has did her bother Scott "You should go to sleep now" Kane said  
Rosie nodded "OK" she lifted up Kane's arm and put her head on his side Scott did the same they both closed their eyes and went to sleep. In the end so did everyone else  
  
Amanda woke up she smiled has she saw Kane fast asleep with the two kids in his arms and Lita lying with Matt. Two or three years ago she was going to give it all up with what had happened with RTC. She was glad that she hadn't.  
"Hey" Mark said waking up "you look deep in thought"  
"What? Oh yeah I was just thinking"  
"I could see the steam and hear the wheels turning"  
"Ohhhhh Funnnny." Mark smiled has Amanda rolled her eyes.  
"What you thinking about?"  
"Everything and anything how my life has changed how all our life's have changed."  
"Everyone changes and everyone grows if you ask me you've become stronger"  
Amanda looked puzzled "Really? In what way?"  
"Well you've always been a strong person but like you took a stand with Banshee. I know you took a stand with Eddie but I don't think any one would stand up to Banshee"  
Amanda nodded "yeah your right ,again,"  
"I know I am think about it Manda like I said you where strong when you came to the WWF but when RTC took you, you tried to run you lost something." He pushed some hair off her face "But now...now it's back and better then before you know what you want"  
"Yeah I guess I do" she said smileing  
"How's the arm doing?" Mark asked  
"What? OH...I'd forgot bout that...hurting" She said has she moved it about a little.  
"Want me to have a look at it for you?"  
"Nah...it'll be ok I only have to wear it for a few more hours"  
"OK" Taker looked at his watch "Jesus it's 2:00 in the morning"  
"That late?" Amanda asked  
"Yeah I thought it was about midnight but..."  
"Maybe we should try and get some sleep"  
"yeah we have a long road ahead of us in the morning" Taker agreed. They where both soon back asleep has Banshee looked on a look of sadness on her face.  



	4. 

Break out  
part 4  
  
Amanda woke has she could hear people moving around. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes turned to wake Taker up she pushed him a little "hey come on dead man time to move"  
Taker opened his eyes "hey...what...what's....going on?" Amanda lifted her shoulders.  
"I don't know I'll go and find out you coming?" She asked taking her sling off. Taker nodded his head.  
  
"Morning Shane" Amanda said yawning  
"Hey...Amanda you should have told us bout your arm you know. We could have got you a room" Shane said has he talked to his friend.  
Amanda smiled "hey it's OK it's not been any trouble"  
"Good, Good was it just a bad bang?" Amanda nodded her head  
"What's the news on the bomb?" Taker asked  
Shane sighed "Not much. I thought we would have been back in the hotels early hours of the morning. They said they've frond a suspect package but if it's a bomb or not that's a different story. We'll know if it's a bomb or not in the next hour" Amanda bit her lip and tensed her body if there was a bomb then some of these young people could be hurt "Who would be sick minded to plaint a bomb?" She said more to herself but it came out loud Taker shook his head "I don't know I just hope nothing comes of it"  
"Me to" Linda said has she walked over to them   
"Mom?" Shane said has he turned around "How did you get in here?" He asked has he hugged her.  
"With great difficulty" she said  
"Good to see you Linda" Amanda said has Linda hugged her  
"And you Amanda how's the arm?"  
"Holding up"  
"Hi Taker how are you?"  
"Fine glad you could get here" he said   
"Soon has I frond out I tried to get here."  
"Does Vince know your here?" Taker asked  
"No not yet it won't be long till he dose though"  
"Ummm...he'll love it...lets hope he busts a few blood vessels" Amanda said Shane Linda and taker started to laugh "Come on Chyna and everyone will be awake soon" They all walked over to where they had been sleeping.  
  
"Chy...Chy...Chy" Amanda give Chyna a little push to wake her up slowly her eyes opened   
"Can we go now?" Chyna asked has Chris woke up also.  
"No not yet but some one's come to see us?" Chyna looked up  
"LINDA" She said hugging her  
"Hello every one" Every one sat up and was talking to her "Where's Kane?" she asked Taker smiled and nodded to his bother who was the only one who was still a sleep with Rosie and Scott lied next to him "Awww he's getting sweeter all the time" They all started to laugh.  
"Kane and sweet just don't go together" Chris said has he looked though his bag for his phone.  
"what I don't get is how kids love him." David said "Yeah he's one of my best friends now and he's great to be around, but he say's he's a monster and all that but kids love him and wanna be him. I just don't get it grown people are scared of him but yet kids..."  
"The thing with Kane is his child like innocence he never got to have a child hood" Taker said   
"Maybe the kids see themselves like him" Ambi said  
Linda nodded "I just know how social he has become now a big step from when he first joined us"  
"we've all changed one thing I do know we'll always have each other though thick and thin" Lita said  
Amanda nodded "lets make a pact no matter what, what ever may happen, we'll stick by one and other agreed?" They all put there hands in the middle they felt two tiny hands has well Rosie and Scott has did Kane "Kane" Rosie asked  
"What?"  
"Can we come on the road with you?"  
"No" They all started laughing has Rosie and Scott begged Kane to let them come on the road Amanda linked Chyna and Lita "but then something's never change"  
  
Billy Gunn came over to Chris and Chyna "hey...how's things?"  
"Fine how's it going with you?" Chris asked  
"Fine listen word up is that we can go back there was a small bomb but it wouldn't have hurt us"  
"Well at least we know that everything OK" Chyna said "I'll go and tell Amanda and the rest"  
"OK" she left Chris and Billy talking  
  
"Amanda it's OK we can go back everything's clear"  
"At last" she said Kane looked up and then looked at Rosie and Scott sadly  
"ROSIE...SCOTT...GET HERE...WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERY WHERE..." They turned round has they heard a voice "I'm so sorry I hope they weren't any trouble"  
Kane shook his head "no...no...not at all they have been fine"  
"Good now come on lets get you back"  
Rosie took hold of Kane's hand "No the other children don't like us we wanna stay with Kane"  
"Rosie..." the worker said coming down to the young girls level  
"Maybe I can help" Linda said stepping forward "The young children same to have taken a liking to Kane and from what I understand they are up for adoption" The lady nodded her head "Right lets say just for now they go back with you but you see..."Linda whispered into the lady's ear.  
"It's a lot of work you do understand don't you?" Linda nodded again  
"OK they come back with me today and we get rolling with it"  
"Great" Linda smiled at the two children "you go back today and I'll make sure that you get tickets fount row and backstage passes to the next event in this area OK? Then you can see Kane again"  
Slowly the children nodded their heads letting go of Kanes hand and giving him a hug Kane watched has the two children walked away.  
  
Two months later Kane looked out the window looking at the moon it shone down onto his face. It was two months to the date that they had got locked into the arena. He wondered what the two young children where up to "Hey" Taker came and stood next to his bother  
"Hey big how's Amanda got on in her match?"  
"she won she'll be back soon"  
"Good I'm glad"  
Taker looked worried at his bother "What's up Kane?"  
"I'm just thinking about Rosie and Scott I hope they are OK?"  
"I'm sure they are" Taker said resting his hand on is bothers shoulder  
The door opened "Hey Guys look who I found hiding back stage"  
Kane turned round "KANE!" Kane's mouth dropped has Rosie and Scott came running in Kane hugged them both "How did..." Matt asked  
"Linda's fostering them" Amanda explained  
"LETS GO FOR ICE-CREAM" Scott said  
"OK" Kane said  
"Show us how to Wrestle" Rosie asked  
"No"  
"When I grow you I'm going to be just..." every one started laughing not so much the way the kids where acting or the way Kane was acting with the kids but at the thought of Kane going for ice-cream.  
  
The end  



End file.
